


Beach Please

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cult, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Monster - Freeform, Monster Lover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, creature - Freeform, monster love, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Request:"I have a little request. While on a random vacation you won, you get abducted by the cult that runs the resort. The reason? In order to maintain the steady flow of tourism for the town that sustains their economy (it's like the most beautiful island you could imagine), the townsfolk must sacrifice one person eery Equinox to the local nature god that lies in the woods. Luckily for you, he needs someone who can handle his crazy sex drive for the night (breeding kink + size diff + creampie)"
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 164
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Beach Please

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
> "I have a little request. While on a random vacation you won, you get abducted by the cult that runs the resort. The reason? In order to maintain the steady flow of tourism for the town that sustains their economy (it's like the most beautiful island you could imagine), the townsfolk must sacrifice one person eery Equinox to the local nature god that lies in the woods. Luckily for you, he needs someone who can handle his crazy sex drive for the night (breeding kink + size diff + creampie)"

What a lucky, lucky winner!

That saying keeps replaying over and over in your head as you stare at the beautiful deep blue waves. It was almost hypnotic to watch them go in and out as if some otherworldly being was beyond it to beckon you in. It pulled you deeper and deeper until you felt so sleepy.

Too many goddamn cocktails.

You sat up in your lounge chair and stretched, trying to get some blood pumping in your body. You’ve turned into a couch potato and you hadn’t even been there 24 hours. When you found out you had won an all expenses paid vacation, you had told everyone! You had already posted on your social media with beautiful photos of the landscape. It was literally paradise. You know so many people say that when they go on vacation but this place was quite literally made from a dream. The vegetation was gorgeous, beaches clean, and wildlife so cute. It had a slumbering volcano that seemed to keep you on your toes though. It was the only thing that lurked behind the back of your fun time. You really should check it out. It was part of your vacation, the volcano tour.

You got up from your chair and strapped your shoes back on before pulling your cover up on. Off you went into the unknown of the jungle trail that led towards the heavens, you stared up towards the volcano as it loomed ever closer. You were so distracted again, lost in a hypnotic state once more. You noticed movement just a little too late. A black shadow overcame you. Only a shriek disturbed paradise.

You awoke who knows how much later to blurry vision. You blinked several times to see unknown figures in cloaks untying you from restraints and scurrying off. There was only fire light that danced shadows across the walls. You had no idea where you were. The interior of whatever place you were in was like no other. It almost looked like…

“It’s the inside of the volcano.” A voice boomed behind you. Small pieces of rubble dribbled down the walls.You jumped and turned around on what seemed to be an altar table and gasped, looking up at a god. It had to be a god for he stood at least 20 feet tall inside this volcano, stared down at you from the shadows with his arms crossed over his body. He was large in not only size but body as well with muscles tight with power. He was the color of soot with tattoos scribbled across his form like lava lurked beneath the skin. His eyes glowed with burning embers, staring into your soul. He stepped forward and started to shrink. You crawled back to get away and almost fell off the table. He reached forward and grabbed your arm to stop you. “You have questions.”

“Of course!” You shouted, trembling at the beautiful man with long, deep cherry red hair that’s been braided and intertwined with flowers and pieces of jewelry. He wore nothing but a flowing skirt that was tied at the waist.

“You were hand selected by the cult to be my next mate. I keep their island beautiful, prosperous. They keep me happy.”

“And what the fuck does that have to do with me? Go fuck your own cult.” You jerked away from his hold and got down from the altar table. “I’m not a cow for you to plow.”

“Does it not peak your interest? To be with a God? I can take on a more human form if that eases your worry.”

“My worry? Your charade would be just that, for I have seen you like this already. It would do no good. Why me?”

He laughed and put a hand on his chest. “I have a type.”

You huffed, feeling heat in your face. “I knew this trip was too good to be true.”

The God pulled you forward and into his arms. “I can make it better. One night, that’s all I ask. Call me Alder if that soothes your wild thoughts.”

You looked at him for a while, distrustful of the whole situation. A god! You know how full of tricks they are but he was so alluring. A hand went to your face and stroked your cheek. You leaned into his touch and frowned a little. “Don’t hurt me.”

His eyes widened a little bit before he laughed. “I wouldn’t dare unless that’s how you liked it.” He pulled you in for a kiss and it was like fireworks exploding all over. Heat spread throughout your limbs, burning away unwanted thoughts and feelings. Everything was for him and all about him. His tongue slid into your mouth, heavy and long. Your hands went to his bottoms with an added vigor. You released the knot and let everything fall to the floor. You dropped to the floor happily as his seven inch cock popped forward, bobbing with golden precum already glistening at the top. You brought the tip into your mouth and sucked, feeling every little hot drop slide down your throat. His hands went into your hair and got a good hold before he gently tested the waters. He fucked your mouth slowly, letting you get used to him and the way he fit into your mouth. You brought your hands to his heavy balls and fondled them spurring him faster and faster until he was comfortably pumping into your mouth. Slobber and copious amounts of precum were dripping out of your mouth and down your chin. He pushed your face all the way into his neatly trimmed mound to test your response which was gagging but you calmed yourself so he could be in your throat. He did that several more times before you heard him garbling in a different language. But men were men and you knew what was coming. You grabbed a hold of his strong thighs as he worked himself into a frenzy. He pushed you all the way down one more time before squirting his hot jizz over and over into your throat and mouth. You pulled back and coughed, getting several more shots on your face, neck, and dripping down your chest. You sat there dazed while you realized his erection had not gone down even a little bit. It still stood tall and proud, dripping golden cum down and into the floor.

He picked you up off the floor and plopped you on the altar table only to shred your cover and bathing suit. Alder pushed you on your back and already your legs. Everything was out in the open. You tried to hide yourself but he was too strong as he made himself at him with your legs in the air and him between them. “You got all wet from that, didn’t you? Just look at you, twitching for something.” He spread your pussy lips wide open and dipped that long, fucking tongue into your whole. He had you practically bent in half so just you could watch his obscene movements and continue to make eye contact. He buried his face into your cunt and licked all your juices. His mouth found your lower lips and sucked on them, sending you wiggling. You were a mess and dripping like you never had before for anyone else. You hid your face but it didn’t last very long. Long ivy wrapped around your wrists and retrained them to the altar. “You will watch what I do or I won’t know if you like it or not.”

“It’s all too much!” You squeaked out. His mouth latched onto your clit as his fingers probed your inside. He watched you like a hawk as he rubbed your insides. You squealed loudly as he rubbed against your g-spot. Alder had a smug look on his face before he dived in, giving it his all. An orgasm quickly approached and you couldn’t do anything to stop it. God, it felt so good. You screamed loudly and arched off the table, closing your legs around him as much as possible as shockwaves ruined you.

He entered you swiftly, your inner walls already milking him for what you knew was to come. You moaned louder and louder as his cock spread you full and wide open to go right into jackhammering your cunt. “There’s an understanding to this.” He grunted as he fucked you through your orgasm. You could barely understand him at this point with you being so incoherent. “I’m going to cum into you as much as possible and everywhere I can which will definitely ruin you for anyone after me. “ Alder fully got on top of you and kissed you hard, hammering into you in this missionary position.

You were so dazed that it didn’t matter. He licked your cheek and nibbled on your ear as you clung on to him finally, free from ivy. “Oh, I don’t care. Knock me up, breed me, use me.”

He laughed above you and sat up, gripping your hips to fuck you like a toy. “Oh, I’ve fucked you up good. You won’t need a free vacation, you’ll come here begging.” He grunted and pushed deep inside of you before staring up into the volcano. You felt his cock pulsing inside of you, releasing hot shot after shot into your womb. You were delirious at that point, wiggling your hips in any attempt to spur him on. Bubbles of cum were dribbling out with how much he poured into your body.

Alder groaned and moved back on top of you to hover above you, stroking your face. “Don’t worry, my delicate flower. We have all night for all this fun.” A devilish grin covered his face with those burning eyes seeming to absorb your very soul.

You just giggled and leaned into his touch. “Oh please, give me more.” You whispered, staring into his beautiful face.

“I’ll give you everything you desire.”


End file.
